


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle to see who will continue on to destroy Soul Edge, Link finds he can't leave Kilik alone with his injuries. When he gives the other man a healing potion to help speed things along, there seems to be an unexpected side effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To the Victor Goes the Spoils  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Kilik is owned and operated by Namco. Link is owned and operated by Nintendo.  
> Pairing: Link/Kilik, with a mention of Maxi/Kilik  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, creative usage of healing potions, perhaps a touch of hurt/comfort
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Link looked down at the man writhing in pain below him. He said his name was Kilik. He said the Soul Edge was his destiny. Whether the boy would use the evil sword or attempt to destroy it wasn't Link's concern. He knew that to make sure the sword no longer threatened his land, he had to be the one to find it, the one to shatter it.

He had beaten the bo master but not without taking several serious injuries himself. Glancing again at Kilik, Link sheathed the Master Sword and set his shield on the ground. Reaching into his pack, he removed one of the healing potions Princess Zelda had insisted he carry with him. Popping the cork, he tipped his head back and took a long swig from the bottle. The cinnamon liquid burned slightly going down his throat and settled as a slight warmth in his belly.

Link turned and noticed that Kilik had stopped moving and making noise. Corking the remainder of the potion, Link walked back to where the other boy lay.

"You all right?" Link asked, standing over Kilik.

There was no response. Worry flashed over Link's face as he knelt to feel the boy's pulse. He sighed. It was faint, but it was there. The Hylian felt the pull of duty to continue his search for the Soul Edge, but he also felt responsible for the man lying barely conscious below him. Without another thought he removed the cork from his potion bottle again and knelt by Kilik.

After pouring the remaining half bottle of liquid down Kilik's throat, Link gathered his pack, shield and sword, bringing them closer to the prone boy. The sun had started to set, and he longed for his home as he had for days since he left Hyrule.

The moon had risen, and Link started a campfire before Kilik stirred. The Hylian first heard him groan, then saw him roll onto his stomach. Without a word, the boy crawled just out of eyesight. Link briefly wondered what Kilik was doing, but when he returned minutes later, still crawling, Link decided to not bother.

"Kilik?" Link asked as the other man flopped back on his back by the fire.

"Hurts..." Kilik groaned.

Link sighed. He had a sword to hunt, worlds to save. Kilik was alive and would continue to live. So why was he still there?

The Hylian reached into his pack and stood, his injuries already healed. Walking over to Kilik's prone body, he uncorked another potion bottle. Link kneeled and slowly poured a mouthful of the potion into Kilik's mouth.

"What...?" Kilik sputtered, choking on the thick liquid. "What is this?"

Link helped Kilik turn his head to let the boy spit out the potion. Once Kilik's eyes stopped watering and the boy stopped sputtering, Link raised the potion again.

"It is a healing potion. Drink it," Link said, offering again to help the injured boy drink.

Kilik was thirsty, and the pointy-eared man didn't look as malicious as he originally had when they met. With a mental shrug, he opened his lips to accept the offered drink. If he died to poison, it would be the failure of his trusting nature.

"Mmm... cinnamon..." Just like how Maxi used to taste, Kilik mentally added. He tried not to think about how much he missed the arrogant man. "Thank you. I appreciate you helping me recover."

Link nodded, and Kilik yawned.

"We should sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you. You are trying to destroy the sword, aren't you?" Kilik asked, stretching.

Again, Link nodded.

Kilik smiled. "You may have a head start on me, but don't think I'll give up. I don't trust anyone but myself to rid this world of the Soul Edge's evil influence."

With another grin, Kilik rolled onto his back to sleep.

Faced with such confidence, Link was left speechless. He found that his mouth had gone dry as his gaze roamed Kilik's sleeping form. The boy's torn red shirt left nothing to the imagination. He followed the black cord around his neck, over muscled chest to the green jewel resting there, slowly moving with each of Kilik's breaths. Link's gaze continued to the violet-gray pants and the semi-hardened arousal that made itself noticeable within.

Link groaned, trying to stave off the erection he could feel starting. This was neither the time nor the place for any such dalliances. With a grumble, he rolled over to sleep.

Shortly before morning, when the sun's rays were just peaking over the horizon, Link awoke with a start. Their fire had dwindled down to embers, and in the glow of the morning the Hylian's gaze went straight to his companion.

Kilik tossed left and right in his sleep. His brow was covered in perspiration, and his tongue kept darting out to moisten parted lips. Moans and panting breaths were spilling over those lips in the most enticing of ways. He writhed on the ground, drawing Link's gaze to the prominent erection tenting Kilik's pants.

"Yes. Please... touch me. Someone... please..." Kilik moaned.

Link crawled closer to the boy. He was hard. Kilik was beautiful.

With a loud gasp, Kilik's eyes flew open. He was hot. He was so unbelievably hot. It took him a moment to notice that all of his injuries had healed, and once he realized he could move without pain, he removed his shirt. He needed. Good gods, he hadn't felt a need this bad since the last time he and Maxi had spent all night in bed after drinking an otherworldly aphrodisiac.

Kilik heard a quick intake of breath. He looked to his temporarily forgotten companion, and the heat intensified. Link was like no one he'd ever seen before. Golden hair peeked out from under the green cap, unusual pointy ears begged to be licked. That completely covered body was asking to be revealed to the rising sun.

"Yes," Kilik whispered.

Link didn't see Kilik move, only felt the urgent touch of lips to his. Softly demanding lips claimed entrance to the Hylian's mouth. Tongues warred for supremacy. Kilik looked like he would prove the dominant one, but Link gently bit Kilik's tongue, startling the boy. Kilik pulled away, only to be pushed to the ground by the blond.

Link ground his erection into Kilik's matching one, causing both of them to groan. They rutted against each other, Kilik's deft fingers removing Link's green tunic, followed by the white undershirt. Kilik's billowy pants and Link's leggings were all that was left between them, and soon, even those barriers were cast off.

Link immediately wrapped his hand around Kilik's arousal, making Kilik moan his name. Gods, he wanted inside the writhing man. He looked around for something to use as lubricant, but Kilik's hand found Link's erection, distracting the Hylian. They stayed like that for a few moments, pleasuring each other, until Link pulled away and reached for the potion bottle.

"Please..." Kilik panted, nearly in tears. "I need... so bad, please!"

Link coated his erection with a handful of the potion, then looked to the begging Kilik.

"Done this before?" he asked through gritted teeth, lifting Kilik's legs and positioning himself at his entrance.

Kilik nodded, images of Maxi filling him only causing him to whimper more. This need he was feeling, this intense, raw need to be one with another person, was like nothing he'd felt before. The need to climax was nearly overpowering him, let alone the need to feel this strange man's arousal inside him.

Link pushed forward, groaning until he was fully inside Kilik. He stilled as Kilik writhed beneath him, eyes wide and gasping expletives. Link's potion-covered hand reached between them to grasp Kilik's erection again, causing the boy to utter even more passionate expletives in an even less coherent fashion.

"Fuck, yes... more... please, more..." Kilik begged, trying to make Link move.

And move, Link did. He started slowly, but Kilik's begging made him thrust harder and faster into the boy beneath him. He could feel the pleasure coiling inside him and tried to match his hand's movements to his thrusts. Kilik propped himself on his elbows to kiss Link, and the Hylian could still taste the faint cinnamon from Kilik's earlier drink of the potion.

"More... I need more..." Kilik panted, tilting his head to lick at the ears that had confounded him since he met this man.

Link gasped. He was close, so close. He blinked, trying to stave off his orgasm, then Kilik's tongue ran over the shell of his ear again and all thought was directed to making the man below him scream his name. Link leaned forward and bit down on the junction between Kilik's neck and shoulder.

That was all it took. Kilik came, his internal muscles clamping down on Link and forcing the elf to follow the man's lead. With a scream of pleasure no one thought could ever be wrung from the nearly silent Hylian, Link nearly collapsed on Kilik's sweat-covered body.

The sun was shining down on midday when the two finally parted each other's company. They both had duties to attend to, the most important being destroying an evil sword. But neither would forget that morning tryst, so long as their souls still burned.


End file.
